duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: September 3, 1983
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: September 3, 1983 is a syndicated radio show multi-vinyl album box set featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1983. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on September 3, 1983, by a syndicated independent radio program created by Casey Kasem, Don Bustany, Tom Rounds and Ron Jacobs. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "Is There Something I Should Know?", a single which peaked at no.4 on the US Billboard Hot 100. The show was aired during a period when Duran Duran were recording and mixing Seven and the Ragged Tiger tracks at 301 Studios in Sydney, Australia. The Police are at no.3, a band featuring Sting who later performed on Arcadia's So Red the Rose album in 1985. Track listing 40. "Hold Me 'Til The Morning" - Paul Anka 39. "Burning Down The House" - Talking Heads 38. "Tonight I Celebrate My Love" - Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack 37. "Rock of Ages" - Def Leppard 36. "You're Driving Me Out of My Mind" - Little River Band 35. "Tell Her No" - Juice Newton 34. "Big Log" - Robert Plant 33. "Lady Love Me" - George Benson 32. "Kiss The Bride" - Elton John 31. "Rock 'N' Roll Is King" - ELO 30. "Don't You Get So Mad" - Jeffrey Osborne 29. "Is There Something I Should Know?" - Duran Duran 28. "After The Fall" - Journey LDD:"Killing Me Softly With His Song" - Roberta Flack 27. "Hot Girls In Love" - Loverboy 26. "Dead Giveaway" - Shalamar 25. "King of Pain" - The Police 24. "True" - Spandau Ballet 23. "How Am I Supposed To Live Without You" - Laura Branigan 22. "Far From Over" - Frank Stallone 21. "Promises, Promises" - Naked Eyes 20. "Human Touch" - Rick Springfield 19. "Take Me To Heart" - Quarterflash 18. "Making Love Out of Nothing At All" - Air Supply 17. "(She's) Sexy + 17" - Stray Cats 16. "Stand Back" - Stevie Nicks 15. "Total Eclipse of the Heart" - Bonnie Tyler 14. "Lawyers In Love" - Jackson Browne 13. "Don't Cry" - Asia 12. "China Girl" - David Bowie 11. "(Keep Feeling) Facination" - Human League 10. "Human Nature" - Michael Jackson 09. "I'll Tumble 4 Ya" - Culture Club 08. "It's A Mistake" - Men At Work 07. "Tell Her About It" - Billy Joel 06. "The Safety Dance" - Men Without Hats 05. "She Works Hard For The Money" - Donna Summer 04. "Puttin' On The Ritz" - Taco 03. "Every Breath You Take" - The Police 02. "Maniac" - Michael Sembello 01. "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" - Eurythmics Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark